1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various kinds of light emitting devices, which employ a light emitting element such as an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as an “OLED”), have been proposed. The light emitting devices are generally configured such that pixel circuits including transistors supplying current to the light emitting element and the like are provided to correspond to pixels of an image to be displayed. In such a configuration, when a data signal of an electric potential corresponding to the gray level of the pixel is applied to a gate of the transistor, the transistor supplies current, which corresponds to a voltage between the gate and the source, to the light emitting element. Thereby, the light emitting element emits light with a luminance corresponding to the gray level.
For most light emitting devices, there is a demand to decrease the display size and increase the display resolution. In order to achieve both of the decrease in the display size and the increase in the display resolution, it is necessary to decrease the size of the pixel circuit. Therefore, a technique of providing the pixel circuits in for example the semiconductor substrate has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-083765).
Meanwhile, in order for the light emitting element to emit light with the luminance corresponding to the gray level, it is necessary to uniformly retain the electric potential at a predetermined electric potential throughout the entire semiconductor substrate on which the pixel circuits including the light emitting elements are provided. However, the electric resistance of the semiconductor substrate is higher than, for example, that of a metal or the like. Hence, in most cases, it is difficult to retain the electric potential at the predetermined electric potential throughout the semiconductor substrate.
When the electric potential of the semiconductor substrate is set to be different from the electric potential which should be properly set, the light emitting element does not emit with an accurate luminance corresponding to the gray level. As a result, there may be a decrease in the display quality of the light emitting device such as occurrence of display unevenness.